Restart Part 2: The Dead was Once Alive
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: Second in line in the Restart series. Tells about everyone else's death and maybe a little bit of their life after Korra left. Shows Korra losing her mind in the world she couldn't keep together. Korra/Asami. Character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Never put your faith in one person.

Nothing good can come out of it.

Trust me.

I have the faith, trust, hope, wishes, and so on of so many but I don't want it.

I don't even have any of my own so how can I hold theirs.

But see that's the thing I didn't.

I let them fall like my mind.

I let them go like bullets.

I let them burn like the thousands of fires across the nation's.

I let them crash like the many destroyed civilizations have walked through.

I don't think I or the millions before me were meant to handle this.

Humans are fragile needy things.

When we're left alone that's when we shrivel up and parish.

And that's what I'm doing.

Looking for the right spot to die.

Living was once a dream but now... 


	2. Chapter 2

He screamed out again as another bullet found its way into his flesh.

"After all this time I found you and I am highly disappointed in what I found."

"Stop!" He begged.

"Stop?" She questioned. Her boots echoed off the walls of the abandoned church as she circled him. "Why would I do that?" She took out her knife and started to crave into the back of his neck. His screams radiated off in volumes. "Do you know what it feels like to be left alone on this wretched despicable excuse for a planet? Now if she did she would have taken me with her. But no. Even in her last seconds of life she was thinking of me. Thinking I should live. Live in a world without her. Absolutely ridiculous! And in the meantime this is all I ever here. Don't lose your mind. Don't lose your soul. Don't lose yourself. Don't lose your humanity. Don't lose blah blah blah. Well I fucking lost it! Lost it all. I had it ripped from my very still alive hands."

"I know what it feels like." He tried to reason with her.

She shot him again in this knee this time. Ignoring his cries she said. "No you don't. You know what it feels like to have a soulmate die when it's their time. That's right I know your soulmate died from cancer." She said when he looked up at her. "Now if you remember correctly. My soulmate was broken, tortured relentlessly, made another identity within herself, and then the icing on the fucking cake. Requested that I kill her and I granted that wish." She said slowly tracing down her gun.

"In the time before we met our soulmate we allow ourselves to dream. Fantasizing a infinite number of scenarios in which we could be with them. It's only after we grow up that we realize those are childish dreams, teenage desires, and sometimes adult simulations. It is only after that do we understand our soulmate is our soul mate. There still are no words that describe the divine feelings that emerge when we find that person. Once you experience these feelings there is not a day, a hour, a minute, a second that you do not ache to dwell in those feelings." She said as she straddled his lap.

He started to cry as she mindlessly stroked over his sweaty dirty stained face. "You look nothing like her. Her mother gets all my thanks for that." Then she felt the wet trails and blinked. "Why are you crying?" She asked as she wiped his tears but that only caused him to cry harder.

"Even though I was the one to put a bullet in her head. You were the one that really killed her. The one to hurt her more than mentally and physically thought possible." She laughed causing him to flinch back. "You. The one who should have showered her in love but crushed her like the dirt beneath your shoes."

She took a deep breath and rested her forehead on his. She released it slowly as she closed her eyes. "I should be asking you and or telling you about all the awful fucked up shit you did that started in the sinking of the human race. But! I really just don't care. I have long since given up hope. And as luck would have it I crossed paths with you."

She leaned back caressing his cheeks as she stared intently into his eyes. "The same means to an end. Well sorta." She said getting up and gathering her tools.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked voice uneven.

She looked at him titling her head. "I've already shot you and had a little bit of fun." She started towards the door. "I once thought I saw a Sato burn but I was wrong."

She opened the door and stepped into the ran. Naga got up from her spot on the steps. "Now though." She said bringing a out a lighter and shielding the flame from the rain. "I plan on watching a Sato burn this time, Hiroshi."

She dropped the lighter but kept her eyes on his. His however watched the lighter fall to the entrance. Then they both watched as her footprints lit up one by one. He looked up just before he was engulfed by flames and gifted her with a chorus of screams. She kept watch until he stopped screaming only then did she bend down and pick up the lighter. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Taking a long pull she smiled as the smoke filled her lungs and then danced out of her mouth. Naga whined and she flicked it into a puddle.

"Cancer is the least of my worries." She said marching down the steps with Naga.


	3. Chapter 3

"God dammit!" Bolin yelled as he slammed into a door.

He quickly shut it and sled down it wincing. He almost had her. He was so close again but once again like time after time. She seemed to disappear before he could reach her.

Now he was dodging the red lotus just like he always was. Usually he slipped away undetected but yesterday he slipped up. He was in the northen water tribe mapping out a route through the southern water tribe. Korra was reported in the southern water tribe at the White lotus headquarters two days ago. He knew she only stayed in places for about two weeks at the most so he had time. Once he got the route sorted he could be there by nightfall. He was so fucking close he could feel it. He could finally be there for his friend and her home after two years. It's been two years since Korra disappeared and the rest of their gang including Tenzin separated. When Amon had Eska killed Bolin felt it. He was sad that he never got the chance to be with her but he was also glad he wasn't Korra. Or what's left of her. Losing a soulmate before you knew them isn't as bad as knowing them then losing them.

The world was beyond fucked up. After the first attack the whole world was thrown into war. Everyone country for itself and sometimes every person for themselves. It was hard to tell who could be trusted. The line ran deeper than friend or foe.

His thinking process was interrupted when he heard the door of the diner he was hiding in get kicked in. He threw what he could in his bag. As quietly as he could he made his way to his back up route. As he was putting his leg through the window the red lotus burst through the door.

"Shit!" He cursed as he threw the rest of himself out the window as they started shooting.

He grunted clutching his stomach as he fell. He bounced of a trash can and quickly ran off. The wind was whipping at his face making it hard to see but he didn't stop running. He felt the warm liquid on his shirt spreading more and more along with the pain. Then he saw a house and a shed of to his left. He pushed harder to reach it.

Now Bolin was panting as he raised up his shirt. He was bleeding heavily but that was something he wad use to the location was just new. A bullet had passed right through his midsection.

"Fuck!" He hissed as he banged his head back against the door.

Fresh tears flowed freely down his face. A doctor was a miracle to come by now a days. If he made it out of this he wasn't going to last long. After rummaging around in his bag he found the bandages and quickly went about putting then on. Then a radio broke his ministrations.

"No no no." He whispered frantically as he searched for his gun.

He threw his gun against the opposite wall because he had no bullets. He gripped his ungodly hair as he silently screamed into his knees. He was so fucking close. The radio nose was now closer than before. He clamped his hand over his mouth to block it his choked sobs. Even in this oasis turned wasteland he didn't want to die.

He sat there waiting as the minutes ticked away but nothing happened. A fierce growl broke through the silence. He jumped up quickly ignoring the screams of his damaged body and threw the door open.

And there she was pulling a knife out of the last man's throat. Naga stood over a body with blood dripping off her muzzle. He stood there frozen not believing what he was seeing. Even though he wad chasing after her there was not a day that he thought he was actually going to see.

She looked back at him as she put her knife away. Sparing Naga a glance she went into the shed. "Bolin." She nodded looking at his badly wrapped midsection. "Your losing your touch even after two years."

He stood their another second with a expressionless face. Then he punched her in the jaw. He didn't get the effect he wanted buy instead broken knuckles. She fixed her jaw and sat down in the only chair facing him.

"Is that what I get for you rescuing you?" She said raising a eyebrow.

"Fuck you Korra!" He growled as he cradled his hand to his chest and held his stomach. "I wouldn't need saving if you would stop running from me and everything else!"

She looked at him for a long time. "I have nothing to run from."

"Bullshit! Your acting like your alone in this but your not." He screamed. He kneeled because he was becoming dizzy he knew he was losing a lot of blood.

"Your not going to last much longer. Maybe another day at least. You've lost a lot of blood. The only remaining hospital is thousands of miles away." Korra said walking over to him. She went to help him stand but he knocked her hands away.

"What the fuck do you care?" He hissed as he applied more pressure to his the whole in his stomach. It did nothing for the gaping hole his back.

Korra simply stood back up. "Your right." She turned to Naga who had been leaning against the wall. "I told you this was a waste of time."

Naga growled as she went over to Bolin. She licked his face and nuzzled him. He leaned his head on her's as he cried.

"Two years." He whispered. "Two fucking years Avatar." He seethed as he looked up at her. "Of looking for your sorry ass and this is all I get!"

Korra sighed when addressed her and took her seat. "Yes two long uneventful years and you still kept looking for me. Two years of disappointment with no regret even though I did not look for you. It makes no difference to me whether you are dead or alive." Her red eyes boring into his green one's. "Don't you get it Bo? I'm not the same person that I was then. I can't go back."

"I do now Red Sea." He said using her newly acquired title. She flinched but didn't look away. "I guess I needed to see for myself."

He set back down against the door and Naga rested her head in his lap. "Some life this turned out to be. I always wanted to meet my soul6 and marry them and have a couple of kids. You know? The white pick it fence lifestyle. Then everything had to go and get fucked up."

Korra never said anything she just let him talk. Because who didn't want that in a world that's gone to shit.

"For some reason I use to think before we were reunited that if I found you then everything would be alright. That we could conquer this shit together because we had each other. Now I see how stupid that idea was. Dreams are just plan childish." He said using his remaining good hand to pet Naga.

"And what do you think now?" Korra asked to be sure of her own assumption.

"That I should of died back then." Bolin looked up at her as new tears fell down his used face. "Then I-" He chocked. "I hate this life! I hate myself! I hate everything that has happened! I'm dying right now and even that seems to be taking forever!" He heaved coughing up blood.

Korra got up and Naga jumped to her feet. "No." Bolin said shaking his head. "It's about time and besides I'm ready. The nothing left for me to do in this world. I can't save you hell you don't even want to be saved."

"Because there's nothing left to save." She said kneeling in front of him.

He barely nodded as he closed his head. "I see that Red Sea."

"Don't call me that." She whispered.

"Why? It's your new title beside it's true." He gave her a bloody smile.

"I never said it wasn't. I just don't-" She sighed. "Just not by you."

"If not me then by who Avatar?" His green looking into her red.

She shook her head as she stood up and went over to the window. She opened it motioning fir Naga to jump out. As she was going Bolin's voice stopped her.

"I don't regret it. I wanted to see you." He whispered. "I tried I really did but my Korra is gone and you are almost to Avatar."

Korra didn't look back as went out the window. She looked at the ground as she closed and kept her gaze down as she made it back into the house.

It belong to family who she didn't know but like Bolin and everyone else they died out. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about what it would be like to not be the avatar to just be a normal person?"

"Yeah all the time."

"And what does it feel like?"

"Like it should have been that way all along but like me and the rest of them. We're just unlucky batards."

"How does it feel to have finally gone insane?"

"It feels... right. Like I am at peace but I know it will be short lived. Like everything else in this life I will grow tired of it."

"Avatar?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sorry."

"Me either."

Korra flipped a switch that was hooked up to power lines snaked in n the water on the ground that Amon's chair was sitting in. A lopsided grin was graced upon Korra's face as she watched Amon flopped around like a fish in his chained seat. She frowned when he stopped and burning flesh became the more prominent smell in the facility. She tsked and put her hands in her pocket as she walked out.

"I was hoping you'd last longer old friend." 


	5. Chapter 5

Opal sighed as she hooked a IV up for the next person. This was her seventy-five patient today and it was still before noon. That's how busy it stayed in the only last roaming hospital on the earth.

Earth was now a doomed planet. It was nothing she'd hoped for. Freedom had been short lived those five years ago after Korra left. It was either fight or save who you can. She was done fighting so they stuck her hear.

That was the problem the she was done fighting. She was never meant to be a fighter because she couldn't take a life. The ways things are now that is considered week but it is something she cannot change.

When it came time for her break she jumped on it. Breaks were a privilege to anyone who worked here not a requirement. She escaped to the roof where the black smoke drifted through the air. Sucking it in daily going the toxins would claim her life among so many.

She often thought of Kuriva up there and thought it would be best to go back in. But when are turned and looked at the destroyed land she notices the mistake. This isn't living nor is it surviving anymore.

She thinks back on the broken promise Kuriva told her. If how they would marry when she graduates. Of how she would have nothing to worry about every again because age was going to take care of her.

Then it dawns on her. She's a coward and brave at the same time. Everything around her is a list cause but she wants to help it and join Kuriva at the same time.

She has nothing to left to fight for not even her own life.

"Hey!" A man screams coming threw the door. "Are you Opal?"

Opal nodded her head as she turned to face him fully.

"They said they wouldn't treat us but you would." The man said coming closer. "They said you treat red lotus soldiers."

"I do." She nodded.

"Then come on I-"

"No." Opal said making the man whip back around to her.

"What did you just say?" The man asked.

"No I want treat them."

"Why-"

"I won't treat anyone else."

"But my son-"

"I'm sorry."

"Look lady if you don't do this in going to blow the hospital up." The man said snatching open his jacket. "My son he needs help dammit! Just because he's red lotus shouldn't stop that."

Opal slowly walked over to him. "I'm not helping anyone anymore because I don't want to be here anymore."

"You mean-"

"Do it." She said touching his hand. "I can't help him or anyone else. I'm done."

He looked into her eyes and he could tell she want lying. She was tired. Tired of more than just her job and he could tell.

"You were gonna do it anyway." She said. "Why hesitate now."

The man nodded. "Ok okay. I'm as good as dead anyway and so is my son. Nobody helps the red lotus."

Opal nodded without saying anything. She sat down holding his hand. Her pathetic life started to screen in front of her eyes. It slowed when she reached Kuriva. Then all of the things that should have happened started showing.

He pushed the button. 


	6. Chapter 6

A war was going on a couple miles away. Korra and Naga was sitting on a hill drinking wine.

"Looks like fireworks doesn't it?" Korra slurred.

Naga hiccupped and feel over sending Korra into a laughing fit. She clutched her stomach as she gasped for air.

"Get up and finish it! It's better than water!" Korra yelled as she flopped back on the ground.

Naga groaned as she rolled around on the ground.

Korra laughed again as she attempted to take another sip. "Got damn son of bitch."

The ground rumbled from what Korra was was sure was the war finally bringing out their bombs. It went on for a while the two enjoying the vibrations. Then it turned quiet and they both starred up at the stars.

"Naga?" Korra said and Naga's tail thumped on the ground. "I'm so glad your left. Everyone else is long gone nothing but ashes left behind."

Naga whined as she rolled over and nosed Korra's head.

"I know I know girl." Korra said laughing as she pet her as best as she could. "Until we die."

Naga stumbled to her feet and attempted to howl but it came out as slurred yelps. Korra threw her hands up and yelped with her trig her giggles. Her giggles soon turned to sobs. Her arms fell over her eyes as she continued to cry. Naga whined and sloppyly licked at her arms.

"Why?" Korra cried. "Why Naga why?"

She cried hard as Naga curled into her.

"I don't want to be alone. I miss her so much." Korra hugged Naga as close as possible. "I'm so fucked up. I see her some times when everything goes to shit. I've done so much shit that even if she was here she wouldn't want me. I know it's true because she's always there just watching looking so sad. I'm afraid that if she could speak she'd want to leave me. So I speak and I talk to her about everything."

She laughed dryly. "I'm crazy as fuck I know but I need to talk to her. Tell her how my day was, how sad and hateful I've become, how I still love her."

"In my next life I promise I'll get it right. She'll be happy I'll make sure of that." Korra mumbled into Naga's fur before she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
